A component of protection against overvoltage is a component which turns on when the voltage thereacross exceeds a given threshold, called breakdown voltage, and generally designated as VBR. A protection component is for example of break-over type.
A disadvantage of break-over protection components is that they only turn back off if the voltage thereacross is such that the current flowing therethrough becomes smaller than a hold current Ih. A device enabling to turn back off such components by shorting them as soon as an overvoltage is over has thus been provided. Such a protection device is described in French Application for Patent No. 13/52864 (incorporated by reference) filed on Mar. 29, 2013.